Goodbye Forever
by Mrs. H Potter
Summary: Isadora lives with her brother's and the Baudelaires at their house but someone else lives there as well, Fiona. From Isadora's point of veiw as she leaves because she can't take seeing Klaus and Fiona together. Oneshot. Reposted.
1. Goodbye Forever

**A/N: This story is really short but it is just a one-shot I had in mind. **_  
_

_Dear Klaus,_

_When you find this letter I probably will be far away from you. I don't know where I am going I just know that staying here isn't helping me. I am in a really bad place right now and I need time away from my family. But I know that I will never be able to see you after this because all of the pain and emotions. It isn't anything against you. Just because I left doesn't mean that I hate you or anybody else for that matter. I know that you are with Fiona now and that your feelings don't agree with mine, but I needed you to know that I love you. For the past 10 years I have kept it quiet wanting and waiting for you. I can't do this anymore. My heart rips to pieces watching you and Fiona. It drives me crazy to sit silently by. I want you to know that just because I'm leaving doesn't mean that I stopped loving you or ever will stop loving you, but this is one of the reasons I need to go away from you forever. I will have you in my heart forever. I know that if I stay that I will not be able to stand it. Goodbye forever Klaus._

_Love,_

_Issy_

I folded the letter and stuffed it into an envelope. I wrote Klaus on it. I tried to hold back my tears but I could no longer do a few silent sobs escaped and fell down my face. I wanted to cry just lay there and cry my life away but I couldn't I knew that this was a drastic step but I knew it was better than option B which no one really would like I decided to start over and become a free person. Not having to look in his face day after day would help me with this. I took the sleeve of my shirt and wiped my eyes with it. I noticed that the black from my mascara end up on my shirt, but I didn't care I just needed to get out of here. I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't budge. I figured a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. Why am I doing this? I tried to figure out an answer but none came. I could stay here and let things continue on how they have been for the past few years. I can't do this anymore. More tears fell down my cheeks and I again brushed them away. I looked on my desk and saw the bottle of pills sitting there. I was glad that I had opted out of that option it wasn't in my head for very long it was just a suggestion that I had contemplated. I tried to stand up and found my legs working. I stood up and looked around my room. It was painted lilac and everything that surrounded it matched. I sighed I didn't really like it but Violet had insisted that I should have my room like this. I didn't care then I just wanted a place to write my poetry. I looked at the bag with my books in it. There were 3 books in that bag with my published poetry in it. Everyone had made such a big deal about it and threw me a big party. I suddenly felt my legs feel like they were going to give out and quickly sat back down. All of the memories I had in this house was I willing to give up the ones that were in my future if I stayed here? I looked at my desk and saw a picture of us. Violet and Quigley were embracing, Duncan had his hand in Kate's, Sunny and I were just standing there smiling, and Fiona's lips were planted firmly on Klaus's cheek. I suddenly felt more confident and stood up I grabbed my things and walked out of my room for the last time. I walked some down the hallway of the Baudelaire/Quagmire mansion and stopped at a door. I released two letters from my hand that fell in front of the door. They were addressed to Violet and Quigley. I silently walked to the other side of the hallway tears clouding my vision and dropped Sunny's in front of her door. The tears were now streaming down my face and I didn't bother to wipe them away so they fell freely. A few doors down I stopped and dropped Duncan and Kate's letters in front of their door. As hard as it was I only had one more room to visit so I made my journey down the stairs to venture to Klaus's room. I stopped in front of the door stopping myself from what I really wanted to do. I dropped one letter onto the ground. I didn't bother writing one for Fiona because telling her what a traitor bitch she was would give away my true reason for leaving. Before I knew it I had the door open and was watching him sleep. I'm glad my feet stopped me before I did something stupid that I knew I would regret.

"Goodbye Forever Klaus," I whispered to him the last line that I had written on his letter. With all of my strength I held in my urge to sit on the ground and bawl, but I calmly picked up my stuff and walked toward the door. I was almost to the car when tears poured down my face uncontrollably. I barley made it to the car when I started to cry. I was really crying now not just tears falling from my face. After a few hours of sitting there wishing my life was different I put my car in drive and drove away.

**A/N: What did you think? I know that you are dying to review! lol anywayz there will be a sequel soon so don't cry because they didn't end up together (they will) and it will be called No Goodbye is Final. Oh and I'm sorry I have'nt updated in a while. My internet is broke. I am at my dad's house right now. I should be studying for my last final but I decieded to write this lol. I will try to bring some of my saved documents from my other computer to this one and post them. I have had them typed out I just can't get them put up from there. I also have some new stories but they are Harry Potter if anyone is interested. Check out my bio for more info. anywayz I should go study!**

**Kylie **


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey! I'm just puttting this here so it can be reposted. Thank you reviewers! **


End file.
